Recueil de drabble - Sket Dance
by CookieKandy
Summary: Tous les drabbles écris lors de la Soirée drabble sur Ficothèque Ardente. 15/04 Spécial Rire de tout (1 à 6) 13/01 Spécial Détente (7 à 9)
1. Collation déplacée

**Collation déplacée**

Tsubaki se trouvait dans le local du conseil étudiant, quand Daisy entra avec une boîte sur laquelle trônait le logo d'une pâtisserie. Sans échanger la moindre parole, elle alla s'asseoir à sa place. Le vice-président regarda l'emballage du coin de l'œil. Il ne connaissait pas cette boutique. Et il sut pourquoi, quand elle l'ouvrit et prit un pain. La baguette avait la forme d'un phallus et elle mangeait ça en public ! s'étonne Tsubaki. La secrétaire du conseil ne préoccupait pas le moindre du monde qu'il soit assis juste à côté d'elle. Encore une chance que les autres n'étaient pas encore arrivés. Quoique, vu le nombre de baguette dans la boîte, elle avait sûrement prévu de partager. Mais quel homme mangeait un truc pareil ? À chaque bouchée de Daisy, il avait l'impression que c'était son membre qui se faisait croquer. Souffrance. Jusqu'à ce que son esprit transforme cette image et que son geste prenne une connotation sexuelle. Gêné par le revirement de ses pensées, Tsubaki s'étouffa avec sa salive et il se leva d'un bond. Il s'enfuit presque en courant de la salle pour rejoindre les toilettes. Il devait aller se calmer et espérer que Daisy aurait terminé sa collation à son retour.


	2. Une autre expérience de Chûma-sensei

**Une autre expérience de Chûma-sensei**

Tsubaki tenta de rattraper le flacon d'huile avant qu'il ne tombe sur Daisy, mais trop tard, son contenu se répandit sur ses jambes. Chûma-sensei avait encore une fois laissé traîner une de ses expériences et ils n'avaient aucune idée des effets que cela aurait sur la secrétaire du conseil étudiant. Pendant quelques secondes, ils restèrent immobiles et silencieux, appréhendant la réaction de l'huile avec les vêtements et la peau de Daisy. Ses vêtements n'eurent rien, mais la peau de ses jambes…se recouvrit de poils. Une pilosité pareille ne se voyait que chez les hommes, et encore, beaucoup moins au Japon. L'adolescente n'ouvrit pas la bouche pour crier ou hurler. Non, elle se contenta d'observer ses jambes. Elle posa la main sur l'un de ses bas et le fit descendre. La potion avait agi malgré ses vêtements. Tsubaki n'imaginait même pas ce que ça devait être sous sa jupe. En fait, le simple fait de se dire ça, provoqua une image mentale. Son cerveau eut l'indécence de lui envoyer une version de Daisy complètement nue, la peau couverte de poil des pieds à la taille, en passant par son entrejambe. Déstabilisé par cette vision de son subconscient, Tsubaki préféra aller à la recherche de leur professeur de science pour se calmer.


	3. Contradiction

**Contradiction**

Je peux t'appeler Vodka ? lui demanda soudainement Daisy.

Pourquoi ? s'étonna Tsubaki.

Parce que ça cinq minutes que tu es assis à côté de moi et tu me soule déjà.

Le vice-président du conseil des étudiants écarquilla les yeux, en état de choc. Ce qu'elle pouvait être sèche ! Il n'avait pourtant rien fait de particulier et il n'avait même pas ouvert la bouche depuis son arrivée, sauf pour saluer tout le monde. Maintenant qu'il n'y avait qu'eux deux dans la salle, elle laissait tomber ça. Sans prévenir. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pour mériter autant de mépris ? Résigné, Tsubaki préféra ne pas répondre à sa question et se concentrer sur son travail. Il reporta son attention sur elle, que lorsqu'elle sortit un pot rempli de bonbon. Et comme toujours, elle n'arriva pas à l'ouvrir. Sans un mot, elle le lui tendit pour qu'il dévisse le couvercle. Il s'exécuta en silence et lui redonna le pot pour retourner à sa feuille. Un suçon atterrit devant ses yeux et le bruit d'un emballage qu'on retire lui vint aux oreilles. Il ne comprendrait jamais Daisy, soupira-t-il intérieurement en attrapant la friandise pour la déballer à son tour.


	4. Situation embarrassante

**Situation embarrassante**

Tsubaki soupira en voyant Daisy empiler des oreillers et des coussins entre eux. Le lit était pourtant suffisamment grand pour qu'il n'y ait aucun risque de se toucher par accident. Mais il semblerait que sa camarade le prenait pour un pervers. L'épisode de son affection débordante pour tout le monde n'avait été provoqué que parce que Chûma-sensei lui avait fait prendre une pilule hypno et qu'il avait croisé un chat peu de temps après.

Tu es sérieuse ? On pourrait entrer quatre dans ce lit.

Je ne prends pas de risque avec toi. Et puis c'est la faute à qui si on se retrouve dans cette situation ?

C'est Mimori qui a fait la réservation ! s'offusqua le vice-président en levant les bras.

Daisy ne fit aucun commentaire et termina son mur de coussin. Dès qu'elle se fut couchée de son côté, Tsubaki ferma la lampe de chevet. Mimori allait en entendre parler ! C'était déjà assez stressant d'être seul avec la secrétaire su conseil étudiant, mais devoir partager la même chambre ET le même lit avec elle… C'était gênant et inconfortable. La nuit allait être longue, se dit-il en entendant la respiration calme de sa camarade. TRÈS longue.


	5. Photo gênante

**Photo gênante**

Tsubaki écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'il ouvrit le message que Daisy lui avait envoyé. Ou plutôt la photo. Mais pourquoi lui envoyait-elle une photo de sa culotte ? Qui plus est, pendant qu'elle la portait ! D'accord, il y avait un visage de chat dessus, mais il ne comprenait pas. Il n'osa pas répondre. En fait que devait-il répondre à cette photo ? Le lendemain, il découvrit que c'était un malentendu. Daisy avait voulu envoyer la photo à Mimori, mais s'était trompée dans ses contacts. Il ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi elle avait fait ça, même si la photo était pour la trésorière du conseil étudiant. Il ne comprenait vraiment rien aux filles. Tsubaki décida de faire comme si ça lui était égal. Malheureusement, il avait toujours cette photo dans son téléphone. Et aussi étrange que ça puisse paraître, il n'arrivait pas à la supprimer. Chaque fois qu'il allait se débarrasser de cette photo gênante pour tous les deux, il finissait par seulement la regarder en rougissant et refermait son téléphone presque immédiatement. Bon, Daisy avait peut-être raison, il était possible qu'il soit « un peu » pervers. Mais c'était de sa faute aussi ! Si elle n'avait pas fait cette photo, jamais il n'aurait développé cette « fascination ».


	6. Petite sieste de chat

**Petite sieste de chat**

Quand Daisy entra dans la salle du conseil, elle s'arrêta nette. Pourquoi Tsubaki était-il étalé de tout son long sur le plancher dans un rayon de soleil ? Et à peine faisait-elle se constat qu'elle comprit. L'hypnose de chat qu'il avait subi lors du voyage scolaire qui refaisait surface malgré l'antidote. Avec un gros soupir, elle s'approcha de son camarade et le secoua du pied pour le réveiller. À sa grande surprise, la pression de son pied sur le côté de son ventre le fit ronronner. Elle s'immobilisa un instant et l'observa avec curiosité. D'habitude, il lui tombait sur les nerfs, mais là, il ressemblait vraiment à un chat. Et ça le rendait mignon. Et elle adorait tout ce qui était mignon. Du coup, elle s'accroupit à côté de lui et commença à lui caresser le ventre. Dans son sommeil, Tsubaki se mit à se tortiller sous sa main, un sourire heureux sur le visage et ses ronronnements augmentant en décibel. Elle n'y croyait pas ! Daisy s'empressa de prendre son téléphone et elle recommença ses caresses pour filmer sa réaction. Elle pourrait peut-être utiliser ça contre lui un jour. Ou bien juste pour le plaisir de la regarder. Parce qu'il était vraiment trop _kawaï_ dans cet état.


	7. Relax

**Relax**

Assis derrière son bureau dans la salle du conseil étudiant, Tsubaki tentait de relaxer après une énième folie du Sket Dan. Mais rien n'y faisait, ils avaient démoli le laboratoire de science en voulant aider un élève avec son devoir de chimie. Fujisaki allait finir par le rendre complètement dingue. Il rejeta la tête contre le dossier du fauteuil, et les yeux fermés, il se frotta les tempes. Il était fatigué par toute cette agitation. Il commençait à somnoler, quand il perçut un bruit devant lui. En rouvrant les yeux, il vit que Daisy avait déposé une tasse de café devant lui avant d'aller s'asseoir à sa place. Comme bien souvent, les attentions soudaines de son amie le surprenaient toujours. Encore plus maintenant qu'il était le président du conseil étudiant. Et chaque fois, elle l'insultait ou l'ignorait complètement tout de suite après. Il y avait quelque chose qu'il ne comprenait pas chez cette fille. Décidant qu'il n'avait pas le temps de se casser la tête avec cet énigme, il attrapa la tasse sans un mot et il en but une gorgée. Le liquide chaud lui brûla la langue, le faisant grimacer de douleur.

Langue de chat, marmonna Daisy.


	8. Relax 2

**Relax 2**

En rentrant chez lui, Tsubaki n'avait qu'une chose en tête, attraper une bouteille de soda et un sac de croustilles et aller s'asseoir devant la télévision pour regarder n'importe quoi. Son cerveau était sur le point d'exploser et il avait besoin de décompresser. Comme un chat qui se prélasse sous le soleil. Cette image le fit sourire un instant. Depuis cette mésaventure avec la pilule d'hypnose du Professeur Chûma, tout lui avait un lien avec ce félin. Tout ou presque. Par contre, il ne s'attendait pas à être dérangé chez lui, alors que ses parents adoptifs se trouvaient toujours à la clinique. En soupirant, il abandonna ses victuailles sur la table du salon et alla ouvrir. Surprise, c'était Daisy. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait ? Il la laissa entrer sans poser de question, elle ne répondrait pas si lui demandait, alors autant attendre qu'elle parle d'elle-même. Il la guida jusqu'au salon et il l'invita à s'asseoir d'un mouvement de bras. Elle prit place en silence, son sac sur les genoux. Elle observa la décoration, le visage toujours aussi inexpressif, provoquant l'impatience de Tsubaki. Il n'y avait que Daisy pour débarquer chez quelqu'un et ensuite ne pas s'expliquer.


	9. Une demande bien spéciale

**Une demande bien spéciale**

Quand Daisy reporta son attention sur lui, ce fut pour lui demander un service.

J'aurais besoin d'aide pour lire un livre que j'ai trouvé. Il n'y a pas de traduction en japonais et comme tu connais le français…

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase, de toute façon il avait compris. Elle voulait qu'il lui fasse la lecture. Il soupira et il lui fit signe de lui montrer le livre en question. Mais voyant son expression de gêne, il lui demanda ce qui n'allait pas. Elle avoua que ça la mettait mal à l'aise de savoir que ses parents pour le voir en train de lui faire la lecture, comme on le fait pour les enfants encore analphabète. Soupirant une nouvelle fois, Tsubaki lui fit signe de le suivre. Bien que ça le gêne de l'emmener dans sa chambre, il le fit, puisque c'était le seul endroit où ils pouvaient être certain de ne pas être dérangé sans prévenir. Par contre, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que son amie lui montrerait. Juste la couverture. Les fesses d'une femme dans de la lingerie semi transparente. Ensuite, le titre. « Amour et Popotin ». Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle lui avait emmené là ?


End file.
